Jack and the Dark Gods
by Evil King of Fanfics
Summary: Aku plans to destroy Jack by unleashing mpre dark gods (i.e. Set, Loki) upon the Earth. Chap 2 up! This be my first submission!
1. Default Chapter

Jack and the Dark Gods  
  
The desert winds blew and kicked up clouds of dust, although this did not worry the lone warrior, known only as Jack, as he walked the path that no one else could see. As he walked, he thought of of one of the most powerful entities he'd ever seen. The memory was still fresh in his mind of the sun god, Ra, as he effortlessly destroyed the Minions of Set. This memory was also fresh in the mind of another. "How!? How!?" roared the demon-wizard, Aku. "How can it be that I have overlooked such creatures! This is indeed most troublesome." said the ruler of the Earth, stroking his flaming beard. "WAIT!" he shouted. "Yes, of course that is the answer. Muahahahah!" Jack's wanderings had taken him to a fairly Greek-looking town and sighed in contentment. After all the humongous cities of concrete and evil, it was nice to find cities quite like from his time. He saw one of his wanted posters on a wall and quickly tore it up. He then walked into one of the nearest buildings to find out where he is. "Welcome, welcome, good sir!", proclaimed a disturbingly jovial bartender. "Can I get you anything?" "Um, no thank you, however I would like to know where I am?" asked the samurai. "Well, the name of the city is Malabria, but I don't know too much about it besides." "Oh. Well, I will be going then. "No, no, stay, I insist!" It was then that Jack noticed that the man was reaching for something behind his back. Almost without thinking Jack unsheathed his sword, sliced through the gun, and kicked the man into the bar. He sheathed his sword and calmly walked out, much to the amazement of everyone. Jack continued trekking through the city, he noticed a large patch of ground that was withered. He followed it, and found more of the same, untill he came upon a giant, hideous, leech-like creature was sucking out the life of the ground. Suppressing a gasp, Jack recognized the swirling black and the vague feeling of evil. This creature was a part of Aku! He followed the monster, in hopes it would lead him to hisChief Nemesis, but lost track of it when he came to a great, round building with no ceiling. He had seen this structure before, in Ancient Greece. It was. a collisseum.  
  
What will happen to Jack in the collisseum? (Hint: Slash slash slash! AAAAAHHHH!!! BOOOOM!!! Yay onomatoepoeia!) Also, what is Aku's nefarious plan? Can't you tell by the title/summary?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack. 


	2. The 12 Labors of Jack

The 12 Labors of Jack Disclaimer: Me No own Jack!! Having nowhere else to look, Jack entered the coliseum. Suddenly, gigantic Metal doors slammed behind him and likewise doors soon closed over the open ceiling. He tried to slash his way through the doors, but it was no use. Huge TV. screens popped up around him and a robot announcer came on the screen. "Welcome, welcome, one and and all, to Samurai Jack's DESTRUCTION!!" yelled the announcer to an imaginary audience. "Today we'll see the pitiful samurai face off against the 12 most evil traps and beasts of the mighty, all-powerful, AKU!" Jack gasped after all of his searching, he had finally find Aku! And if Aku was here, then perhaps there was a time portal! Before he could think anymore, a huge metal gate opened on the other side of the arena and a tremendous, robotic lion leaped out. Jack unsheathed his sword and tried to cut the metallic beast, but it was to no avail. He remembered the ultra-robots made out of adamantine and realized the lion was built of the same Material! He barely had time to dodge the lion's deadly claws. "How can I defeat this creature?" wondered the samurai out loud. Then it hit him. He started to run up the coliseum's stairs, and the lion followed suit. When he was far up, he jumped backwards onto the lion's back, and in a blind rage, it tried to slice Jack with his claws, but ended up decapitating itself. "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" Roared the announcer. "Well, no matter. On to the next event!" Once again, the gates opened to reveal a large, lizard-like creature with a long neck. It was then Jack realized what was going on! In Greece, he heard of a legendary strongman named Hercules who completed 12 labors in order to regain favor. Aku had recreated these labors in an effort to destroy Jack for good! He wisely tore off some of his gi to protect himself from what would be the hydra's poisonous breath. He ran behind it, but when he tried to slash its body, it guarded with its neck, and true to the legendary monster, two more grew in its place. The two-headed beast filled the arena with smog, and jack started coughing, he knew he needed to hurry and think. He then saw that the announcer had put up laser walls after his fight with the Nemean lion. He leaped at the hydra and sliced off his heads, passed through, and struck the laser wall. The burning light reflected off the magic blade, and struck the hydra. It's head-making unit overloaded, and the metal monstrosity exploded. No sooner had the dust cleared that a new monster, a boar with swords for tusks, two jets on his sides, and wheels for feet. It charged, but Jack simply stuck out his sword and sliced the beast in two. (This wasn't very drawn out in the actual labor either.) A noisy squawking filled the coliseum, as huge (for birds) birds flew in through a temporary opening in the ceiling. Their talons ripped through Jack's clothes and scratched him repeatedly. He raised his sword against the screeching terrors and one of them grabbed the weapon! Defenseless, he looked around for any weapon and found: the Nemean lion's claw! He ran towards it, grabbed it, and started to bang it and clang it against the door. The birds all flocked towards him and all fell as jack slashed through their wings with the arm of the robotic cat. He proceeded to make it to the opposite door to slash his way through with the claw, when suddenly, a golden stag robot with jets on his wheeled feet. Popped out of the door. "Now don't try to hurt this little guy, or, for that matter, escape, or our hidden explosives, will blow this whole place sky high!" Piped up the robot announcer. The stag started whirring around the arena and Jack tried numerous times to catch it, always falling flat on his face. Then, Jack had an idea. He threw himself at the creature, which, due to a flaw, had basic self-preservation skills and dodged. Jack expected this and jumped onto the hind (yes that's a word.) and cut off it's jets, which really didn't "hurt" it, and it rolled back to to the door when it stopped. The next one took Jack by surprise. Huge stables heaped with a smelly "substance" and a timer counting to one hour arose from the ground. "Clean those stables in the time limit or else KABOOM!" Jack had no idea what to do. In the stories, Hercules changed the course of a river to wash the stables clean. Then Jack had an idea! He once again sliced through the laser wall, each systematically frying the stables. Jack had barely sheathed his sword when an army of robotic women in armor piled out from the door. Two started shooting out arrows. He blocked them all and made his way to the robot- amazons, when two more started throwing spears. He rolled out of the way and started fighting two sword-weilding amazons. After destroying both of them, he saw a larger robot wearing a bejeweled belt. If he could steal it (which was the labor) it might deactivate the robots! But a near-constant stream of arrows and spears blocked his path. He grabbed the two shields from the sword-wielding amazons he had just destroyed and ran his way past the blockade. When he got through, all the amazons gathered to protect the Queen. Jack slashed, smashed, sliced, and hacked his way through the fierce warriors until he had made his way to the Queen. A fierce swordfight ensued. Finally, the fighters were locked in a struggle. Jack pulled off the Amazon robots sword and threw it to the ground. The Queen, caught off guard, started shooting arrows out of her wrists, but Jack blocked them all with his sword. The samurai leaped up, but the Queen tripped him up with a spear. Jack, now on the ground was staring down the spear's wrong side! Jack kicked his foot up to try and kick the belt off, and the race was on! It was the Queen's spear vs. Jack's foot. (I can't think of a dramatic way to end this without pictures, so lets just say Jack won.) "Okay, That's IT!" Shouted the robot announcer. The door opened to reveal the announcer! He towered over Jack, purple and green, with flamethrowers, missiles, and guns. One of his hands popped open to reveal a bomb on a chain. He propelled it at Jack, who ducked, sliced the chain, and the bomb exploded harmlessly on the wall. He pointed his fingers at Jack, and bullets shot out of them! Jack evaded until he made he made it near the robot, and chopped his arm off! "AAAHHHH!" it roared. It then took out a huge axe and started swinging maniacally. Jack dodged 'till he managed to jump on the axe, but then it grabbed him and strangled him. Calmly, Jack pointed to the robots fuel for his flamethrowers. It had been poked through! The robot released Jack to try to cover it up, but it was too late! He exploded. Jack was damaged from the explosion, but his pain lightened when he saw the door open. He sheathed his sword and calmly walked through, knowing that this could be the end of his quest.  
Author: Whoooooeee! How them Duke Boys gonna get outta this one? Sorry, wrong show. Anyways, I'm sorry if this was kinda bad, I lost steam around the Amazons. The next chapter will be better. It'll be shorter, but not as short the first chapter. And maybe more dialogue than the second chapter. (Third times the charm, right?) 


End file.
